A Helping Hand
by Hulihana
Summary: Castle decides to surprise Beckett with a home cooked meal, but it turns out the jokes on him. What happens when Castle walks in on Beckett and her boyfriend in quite the compromising situation? Will he lend a helping hand?


Castle let himself in the front door loaded down with shopping bags from his recent trip to the store around the corner. He took in the space before him and let out a breath of relief when he realized that he'd made it in time. It had been a long day at the twelfth and that was only for him. The rest of the detectives remained behind when he left for the day to finish up paperwork. Only steps from the precinct though he came up with a devilish, delightful plan. He was going to cook supper for Beckett and leave it for her to find when he came home. Everyone knows she rarely gets a home cooked meal, instead mostly surviving off of take-out. Well, not tonight. Not one his watch. He'd taken much longer shopping than he'd anticipated, unable to decide exactly what he wanted to make and he was afraid that she would arrive home before he had the chance to get there. The darkened living room, however, indicated that he had indeed arrived in time.

Castle set his haul down on the counter and went to work, easily finding everything he needed in her kitchen. He smiled to himself as he realized that the task was so easy because he had spent so much time at her place lately.

The writer was distracted from his happy thoughts by the sound of voices. He paused in his preparations and listened intently. Maybe Beckett was home afterall, his brow furrowed in confusion. It sounded like the sound was coming from her bedroom. Did she have a tv in there or something?

He wouldn't be himself if he didn't investigate. Making his way across her living room he realized that there were definitely voices coming from the open door to her bedroom. How he hadn't heard them yet was a mystery.

When he arrived at the door to her bedroom, Castle found himself desperately wishing that he'd remained ignorant to the other people in the apartment with him. His heart lurched at the scene in front of him, his body unable to settle upon one reaction. Before him was Kate Beckett, spread out on her bed and completely naked. His eyes greedily took in the sight of her perky breasts topped with proud pink nipples, heaving in exertion, before trailing down her flat stomach and then further only to come crashing back to earth when he realized that she wasn't alone. For between her wide spread legs was knelt her boyfriend. Dr. Motorcycle Boy himself was there just as naked as his girlfriend.

Castle's heart sank even as certain parts of his anatomy rose. He may as well just accept his losses and leave before either participant realized that he was in the same apartment as them, let alone the same room.

Just as he was turning to leave however, he heard them speaking again.

"No, Josh, harder than that."

"Ouch, shit not that hard. Way too much teeth."

"Ok, now circle, ah, there, yes."

Beckett it seemed was trying to give her boyfriend tips on oral and it wasn't going too well. He turned back to the two in the bedroom once more.

Castle found him theory proven correct when with a frustrated huff Beckett sat up in bed and pulled away from the man between her thighs, appearing to have given up. What he didn't count on was that when she opened her eyes they landed directly on him!

"Castle?!" she gasped, reaching as if to cover herself and realizing that it was far too late for that.

"Hey Beckett" he responded guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" she fired back, her chest flushed with arousal or embarrassment, or maybe a mixture of the two.

"Well, I, uh, supper" he stammered, unable to tear his gaze away from her body. Finally he was able to see her shaven mound and he swallowed hard. It was then with a startling moment of clarity that he realized exactly what he wanted and how he was going to get it.

"I could help you" he blurted out, his eyes still burning a hole in her body.

"What?" she asked, confusion coloring her eyes and looking to her boyfriend who was still kneeling on the bed, looking from one to the other as if at a ping pong match.

"I can help you, teach you." He offered, finally tearing his gaze away from the woman before him to spare a glance at her boyfriend. "I can do it." He spoke with some conviction now.

Beckett lay there looking very unsure of herself and Castle felt a small glimmer of hope begin to blossom.

Her gaze sharpened and shoulders squared as she glanced once more to Josh and seemed to make her decision.

"Okay Castle, get over here and show him how it's done."

His heart nearly shoots out of his chest when her words sink in and he nearly trips over himself as he hastens to cross the room, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt as he goes. By the time he reaches the bed he's stepping out of his jeans leaving him only in his boxers.

"Kate-" Josh finally speaks up, as if just realizing what is happening.

"Shush Josh, watch, and learn." She quiets him, motioning for the doctor to sit to her side with a good view of what Castle is about to do.

He does as she asks without further argument. It would appear that Castle isn't the only one who seems incapable of denying Kate Beckett.

"Let's see what you've got Castle" she encourages, spreading her legs and allowing him to see the glistening folds hidden within for the first time.

He eagerly kneels before her and inhales her scent. Unable and unwilling to wait a moment longer he sneaks his tongue out and licks a long line up her slit and moaning at the taste of her. It's better than he'd imagined.

He goes at her pussy with vigor, spreading her folds with his tongue until he can press it into her. Beckett's head crashes back against the bed and she echoes his moan.

Castle happily spears his tongue and begins lapping at her opening, pressing in as far as he can to get at her sweet nectar, tongue fucking the dark haired detective until she's panting before him.

He presses her legs wider apart and then uses his fingers to spread her folds, allowing him greater access.

"Fuck" she hisses when his lips latch onto her clit and he sucks. Hard.

Josh scoots down the bed until he's right behind Castle, getting a bird's eye view of everything the writer is doing to his muse.

Kate's hips arch up off the bed when he presses a finger into her and crooks it against her front wall. He grins against her clit and places his free arm on her hips to keep her still. Somehow he'd always known she'd be passionate in bed.

Beckett keens when Castle lightly bites her clit. She clamps her legs tightly around his head, wordlessly holding him against her while her hips buck until she's face-fucking him. Castle just holds on for the ride, sliding a second finger in to join the first, licking and sucking at her slit, desperate to get every last bit of her essence that he can.

Finally he takes control again, using both hands to hold her hips still, he begins to eat her out in earnest. Alternating between tongue fucking her cunt and licking and sucking her clit he shows her no mercy. Beckett writhes on the bed moans and curses pouring from her parted lips.

Castle grows impossibly hard as he tongues his partner, his generous length proudly arching towards his stomach.

Wordlessly Josh slides around to his girlfriend's side and grabs her hips, holding her down for the other man.

Making use of his newly freed hands, Castle once more enters her with his fingers and begins to furiously thrust them in and out. He knows Beckett's close by the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles around his fingers but the moment he presses a slick finger to her asshole she explodes, shatters into a million pieces with a primal scream.

He continues to finger her through her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure, but ultimately allowing her body to come down from its high. Castle graces her with one last, long lick up her slit before releasing her and sitting back on his knees, still between her wide spread thighs.

Beckett doesn't say a word, merely lays on the bed breathing harshly, her body twitching with occasional aftershocks.

Castle glances up at her, and then to Josh, trying to figure out what's going to happen next. The reality of his situation dawning on the writer. He's just eaten out his partner, brought her to a mind numbing orgasm, all in front of her boyfriend. And now he's got a raging hard-on to show for it.

Neither man speaks, both seemingly at a loss for words, but Castle can't forget the way Josh watched his movement so closely. He even went so far as to hold his girlfriend down so the other man could pleasure her.

The writer looked down at his beautiful partner. Her pert breasts, pink nipples, and glistening folds. She was so wet he had to resist the urge to taste her again. Instead, he decided to go for broke. What did he have to lose anyways? Beckett wasn't even his.

His decision made, Castle leaned over his partner to grab a pillow from behind her. She watched wordlessly as he lifted her hips and placed the pillow underneath, supporting her weight and lifting her further off the bed.

Still from his position on his haunches, Castle takes himself in hand and brings his cock down away from his body. Beckett's eyes widen and a gasp issues from behind Castle which can only come from Josh when the pair realize his intentions, unmistakable when the writer is now rubbing the head of his cock through her folds.

"I'm going to fuck you now Beckett," Castle speaks, holding contact with her hazel eyes while he continues to rub himself against her, not quite entering her, "I just ate your pussy and you taste amazing, and now I'm going to finish what I started and fuck you because that's what you want isn't it Beckett? You want me to fuck you with my massive cock and show you how great it can be while you're boyfriend watches."

For her part, Beckett seems to be in shock. She doesn't speak, doesn't even seem capable of conscious thought, but she tilts her hips upwards towards his waiting cock in invitation, and without warning he roughly pushes forward.

He easily parts her slick folds and enters her, his eyes rolling back into his skull at the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him.

"Shit Beckett! You're so tight" he grunts when he's fully seated inside of her, their hips kissing.

Castle only takes a moment to savor the feeling before he begins to move, slowly at first, fucking her with long smooth strokes, ensuring that she can feel his entire length moving within her. It's not long though before he speeds up, his thrusts growing faster and harder. Their bodies slapping together in a rhythm as old as time.

He jolts forward in a particularly hard thrust, surprised to hear a groan coming from off to his side. He'd nearly forgotten that Josh was even there, caught up in the sight and feel of Kate Beckett. A quick glance revealed that the other man was stood beside them, his cock in hand as he jerked himself off to the sight of Castle pounding into the detective.

The writer smirked and decided to give the younger man a show. He lifted Beckett's legs and pressed them towards her chest, spreading her wider and allowing him to thrust deeper than before. This time it was Beckett's eyes which rolled back in their sockets when he sank in that extra inch.

Castle moves with renewed vigor, leaning over her and using the weight of his body to lend strength to his thrusts, pounding into her so hard the entire bed shakes.

"Oh, God, Castle more. I harder Castle, I need more!" Beckett begs as she begins climbing once more.

And just as suddenly as he first entered her, Castle now pulls out of her entirely, leaving her empty and ready to scream with frustration.

Wordlessly, he rolls them so that she is now laying on top of him.

"Josh, get over here." Castle orders, reaching in the bedside table and finding the expected container of lube. It would appear his knowledge of her organization habits extends past those in her kitchen.

The other man seems to understand what he wants immediately, something which Beckett misses as she's trying to slide herself down onto his length once more.

She finally succeeds, her eyes slamming shut as she presses all the way down onto him, but they open once more to glare at him in annoyance when he grabs her hips and holds her onto him instead of allowing her to begin to move.

Those same eyes widen in shock when she catches up with the men upon feeling Josh's lube covered finger at the entrance to her ass.

He easily worked it in followed by a second, and then a third while Castle soothingly rubbed her back, wordlessly encouraging her that she can do this.

"It will feel great Beckett" he whispers, barely moving himself within her pussy to distract her from the fact that her boyfriend is now slicking his cock with lube in preparation for entering her.

"Look at me Kate, you've got this" Castle continues as Josh steps forward and places himself at her asshole.

"Castle" Beckett whimpers. She may have tried some wild things over the years, but double penetration was far from one of them. She didn't even have anal all that often.

"Relax Beckett, I've got you" he shushes and then leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

She opens her mouth on a gasp when Josh presses forward and Castle takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, stealing the very breath from her lungs.

The doctor begins to work himself back and forth, slowly pushing farther in with each thrust and Castle meets his movements from where he's already seated deeply within her.

Finally Josh's hips are pressed against her ass, his entire length inside the detective, so much more filled than she ever could have imagined being with both men inside of her.

They give her a moment to adjust this time before they begin to move. Castle's motion limited but allowing him to remain deep in her pussy, fucking her with short sharp jerks of his hips. Josh was allowed a greater range of motion which he took advantage of, using the entire length of his cock in her ass. The force of his thrusts pressing her down harder onto the man below her.

Both men pound into her, a cacophony of moans and grunts echoing from the joined trio.

"How do you like this Kate? Do you like having both of us fuck you at the same time? Your cunt is like a vice around my cock you're gripping me so tightly. You know what I think? I think that you love this, you love being so full with us. You're going to cum aren't you? You're going to cum all over my big cock while I fuck you're tight pussy and Motorcycle Boy pounds your ass."

His words are doing the trick he can tell, her body tensing around him, and even Josh is closely listening to the tale he's spinning.

"C'mon Beckett cum for us. We want to feel you cumming while you milk our cocks dry. Now Beckett, cum now!" he shouts reaching down, pressing his fingertip to her clit.

"Fuck!" she cries as she shatters once more, this time taking both men over the edge with her. They spill into her, Castle continuing to thrust as he dumps load after load of semen into her clenching, wanting pussy and Josh does the same in her now wide open ass.

The doctor rolls off of them first and takes in their handiwork as Castle softened length slips from her depths. Both men's loads and Kate's own juices joining together to flow from her body.

Without a word, he kneels and begins cleaning her up, taking everything she has to offer onto her tongue.

Beckett keens at the touch of his tongue to her clit, her hips jumping as she tries to escape his ministrations on her over sensitized nub.

Castle holds her still, lifting his head to claim her lips in a lazy kiss and muffling her protests.

This time when she orgasms it's a gentle rolling wave that washes through her body, leaving her limp and sated, laying on the writer still beneath her.

Castle contentedly gathers her into his arms, not yet ready for this night to end. Although judging by his bedmates' reactions, they may just get to do this again. Who knows, maybe next time they'll find a third and see just how full Beckett can get. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face and dreams of future encounters racing through his mind. Sometimes it's a blessing to have a writer's imagination.

* * *

 **A fill for the 2015 Summer Kink Meme. Also a quick note to those of you that don't like Josh, and didn't like the Espo fill, I promise I'm going back to pure Caskett next :P**

 **Castle/Beckett/Josh**  
 **S3, somehow castle ends up in a threesome with beckett and her boyfriend.**


End file.
